The invention concerns a windrow or swath grouper of a mowing implement, such as a windrower, with a conveying arrangement and a vertically movable frame to connect the conveying arrangement with the mowing implement.
GB-A-20 88 684 discloses a towed crop windrowing implement with a windrow or swath grouper in the region of its output side. The windrow grouper includes a screw conveyor in a conveyor housing, which takes in mowed crop and delivers it at the side of the mowing implement. The grouper arrangement is carried by a frame on the windrowing implement and can be pivoted vertically between a raised, non-operating position and a lowered operating position. When the conveyor housing is pivoted from the operating position into the non-operating position, it follows a circular path and moves to the rear away from the windrowing implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,672 discloses a windrowing implement having a windrow grouper arrangement including a longitudinal beam that is mounted to the frame of the implement for being swung vertically between a raised non-working position, where the grouper is moved further away from the implement frame, and a lowered working position. In addition, the grouper, which is in the form of a rotating conical drum, is mounted to the rear end of the beam for being selectively tilted about a horizontal transverse axis to different orientations relative to the vertical.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that with known swath arrangements the assembled length of the mowing implement increases when the swath arrangement moves into its non-operating position. This is a particular disadvantage when the mowing implement is to be transported endwise on a public road, since the increase in length results in an increase in transport width.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved grouper arrangement.
A broad object of the invention is to prove a windrow grouper arrangement which is mounted to a mowing implement, such as a windrower, for being pivoted vertically between working and non-working positions without increasing the length of the implement.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a windrow grouper attachment, as set forth in the previous object, wherein the grouper is supported at the rear end of its mounting frame for gravitating to a new orientation relative to its mounting frame as the mounting frame is raised to the non-working position, the new orientation of the grouper resulting in no increase in the length of the implement and grouper.
Another object of the invention is to provide a grouper attachment, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, wherein the grouper is in the form of a belt conveyor mounted such that the conveyor hangs with its conveying surface disposed substantially vertical when the grouper attachment mounting frame is raised to its non-working position.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.